The Five Senses
by RoxiWright
Summary: smell, sight, touch, taste, sound. Luna indulges in her sensory pleasures. One-shot Femslash Luna/Ginny Don't let lack of reviews fool you. It's a pretty good story.  Suck at summaries


_I do not own Harry Potter I'm just playing with the characters. Feel free to leave a review they are greatly appreciated. This is only my second Fic. Enjoy. _

**Smell:**

Lavender, grass, a light amount of sweat, and something indescribable that Luna has come to associate exclusively with Ginny Weasley. She is only moderately surprised by these smells wafting from the Amortentia that had been brewed. She's known from quite some time that she's in love with her best friend but to be reminded of it in classes that she does not share with the red head in question seems quite cruel. She scribbles some notes but is unable to focus with the scent of her love so overpowering and near.

The next time the scent of Ginny bombards her senses is in the Great Hall when the other girl reaches over her shoulder to take the sweet roll off of her plate.

**Sight:**

Luna turns to look up at Ginny who is stuffing half of the roll in her mouth with a mischievous grin. Even still Luna forgets to breath. The girl in front of her is beautiful with her long read hair cascading over her shoulders loose and free for once. Luna's eyes travel slowly down taking every inch of Ginny's profile Luna's silvery grey eyes linger on Ginny's brown one's for a moment until Ginny licks the sugar off of her top this causes Luna's eye's to continue downward. She stares longingly at her friend's lips realizing that she doesn't care if she's letting her feelings show.

Ginny's grin widens.

**Touch:**

She is pulling the blonde out of her seat through the doors walking quickly to where she knows the room of requirement is hidden. She can feel Luna's pulse rising as well as her own. When they enter the room it is equipped with nothing more than a couch and a few blankets. Luna looks shocked and off balance.

Ginny needs to touch. She needs to feel the other girls soft skin underneath her skilled hands so she makes it happen, slowly stripping away each article of clothing the blonde is wearing, running her hands graciously over each new piece of skin. She gives her shocked friend a chance to catch up. Luna tugs at Ginny's clothes wishing her hands weren't shaking as much as they were. She finally manages to uncover all off Ginny's freckled body she's quite pleased with herself. She runs her hands over every inch of soft flesh that she can reach enjoying the feel of Ginny,

Then she has a thought.

**Taste:**

She leans in to kiss Ginny passionately. She wants to taste the other girls mouth, skin, everywhere. Ginny's mouth taste like a mixture of what Luna can only describe as sugar and heaven. She knows the sugary taste is probably from the stolen sweet roll earlier. She moves her lips over Ginny's jaw line down to her neck sucking and nibbling the sweet flesh. She takes a hard nipple into her mouth wanting to taste that area too, switching briefly to see if the flavor is the same for both before traveling lower still.

She feels her mouth watering slightly more as she get closer to Ginny's core she uses her tongue to part the red curls to taste the ambrosia that is the other girls arousal.

**Sound:**

"L..Luna" Ginny gasps at the contact. Her breath quickens "Ohgod." She moans out loudly.

It sounds like the most beautiful symphony ever played in Luna's ears. Each moan that she causes her lover is blissful and sends her closer to the edge herself. She continues to lap at Ginny's drenched mound hoping to make each moan louder than the last. She can hear the other girls breathing become heavier and heavier as she takes her closer to climax.

"I'm… I'm gonna… C-c Co…" she's too far gone to get the words out between heavy breaths she does manage however to moan the blondes name one more time as she reaches her peak. She collapses onto the couch bringing the other girl up for a kiss.

As soon as she calms down she smiles deviously and whispers to the other girl "It's my turn to return the favor." And Luna knows that's the most wonderful promise she's heard all day.


End file.
